1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method to increase female sexual stimulation and, more specifically, to a female stimulation device and method which provides vascular engorgement and stimulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clitoral vascular engorgement plays an important role in female sexual arousal and satisfaction. Sexual arousal results in smooth muscle relaxation and arterial vasodilation within the clitoris. The resultant increase in blood flow leads to tumescence of the glans clitoris and increased sexual arousal. A variety of diseases, such as arteriosclerosis and diabetes, may cause clitoral erectile insufficiency and reduced clitoral arterial flow. This, in turn, may lead to difficulty or inability to achieve clitoral tumescence, especially in women who suffer from female sexual arousal disorder (FSAD). FSAD may be expressed as a lack of either subjective excitement, genital lubrication or orgasmic function.
The most effective method of increasing clitoral engorgement, especially in women suffering from FSAD, is through use of suction. A partial vacuum placed over the clitoris creates negative pressure in the organ which promotes clitoral arterial inflow and venous congestion and results in increased vascular engorgement and sexual arousal. One device for stimulating female sexual response that is designed to be applied in the clitoral region is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,438, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. It consists of a vacuum-producing, partially deformable device of unitary construction having a distal tip portion, a flange and intermediate side walls which, when placed over the clitoris of the user, stimulates blood flow and sexual response. The intermediate side walls are outwardly convex so as to retain its shape rather than collapse when vacuum is applied. The side walls may be reinforced with internal or external arches. The arched geometry prevents side wall collapse and clitoral compression with injury.